Sweetie Belle
Sweetie Belle — jednorożec, uczennica, członkini Znaczkowej Ligi (pełni w niej rolę nieformalnego przywódcy), młodsza siostra Rarity, ma trzy przyjaciółki Apple Bloom, Scootaloo i Babs Seed. Mieszka z rodzicami, ale w serialu pojawia się głównie wówczas, gdy jest u swojej siostry w butiku. Powstawanie Sweetie Belle zawdzięcza swoje imię kucykowi generacji trzeciej. Dzieli również jej kolory, zarówno sierści jak i grzywy. Jej znaczkiem było iskrzące, różowe serce. Zawsze była przedstawiana jako najmłodsza z grupy, a jej talentem było pieczenie. Sweetie generacji czwartej nie podziela pasji swojej poprzedniczki - ja talentem jest śpiew, który można potraktować jako ukłon w stronę pegaza poprzedniej generacji - Star Song. Wygląd Sweetie Belle to jasnoszary jednorożec w wieku szkolnym, o kręconej fioletowo-różowej grzywie. Ma zielone oczy, a wzrostowo jest identyczna jak jej rówieśniczki. Jej kolor magii odpowiada jej tęczówkom.Sweetie nie potrafi jeszcze korzystać ze swoich magicznych umiejętności, jednak w odcinku "One Bad Apple", widzimy jak z ekscytacji wypuszcza z rogu iskry. Osobowość 'Jako siostra' thumbW odcinku "Siostrzany Sojusz" udaje nam się lepiej poznać relacje łączące Rarity i Sweetie oraz dzielące ich różnice. W czasie trwania odcinka Sweetie sprawia wiele kłopotów swojej starszej siostrze: przypala śniadanie, a po przygotowaniu przez Rarity drugiego, traci równowagę i zruca talerze ze stołu, pierze designerski sweter od projektanta, który się kurczy, sprząta bałagan w pokoju inspiracji oraz wykorzystuje do swojego rysunku cenne kamienie, których Rairty potrzebowała. Później, Sweetie proponuje Rarity wzięcie udziału w siostrzanych zawodach, jednak ta odmawia, mówiąc, że jest to nic więcej jak "taplanie się w błocie dla nieokrzesańców". Siostry kłócą się, mówią, że nie potrzebują siebie nawzajem, a Sweetie odchodzi, by spędzić czas z Apple Bloom i Applejack. W tym samym czasie okazuje się, że z każdej złej rzeczy, którą zrobiła Sweetie, wynikło coś pozytywnego i Rarity dostrzega jak okropnie się w stosunku do niej zachowywała. W czasie zawodów Sweetie Belle była przekonana, że bierze w nich udział z AJ, jednak pod koniec okazało się, że była to Rarity pokryta błotem. Siostry godzą się i dochodzą do wniosku, że mimo różnic potrzebują siebie nawzajem. thumb|leftW "Sleepless in Ponyville" Sweetie Belle zaprasza Rarity na wspólny biwak z Apple Bloom, AJ, Scootaloo i Rainbow. Z początku, Rarity nie chciała się zgodzić, jednak kiedy Sweetie zrobiła minę smutnego psiaka i napomknęła, że Apple Bloom i Applejack spędzać razem piękne chwile, projektantka w końcu uległa. W czasie wycieczki, Sweetie sumiennie ciągnie wózek z pakunkami. Rarity podnosi ją na duchu, kiedy ta boi się strasznych opowieści Rainbow. Kiedy dochodzą do tęczowych wodospadów Sweetie sugeruje siostrzany wyścig. Rarity z początku jest niechętna jednak szybko zmienia zdanie i radośnie biegnie dogonić siostrę. 'Jako łowczyni znaczków' W odcinku "Mistrzyni spojrzenia" Sweetie Belle prowadzi swoje dwie przyjaciółki przez las i powstrzymuje od dalszych kłótni. W "Sekrety Ponyville" nie pozwala zrezygnować łowczyniom z dziennikarstwa oraz zachęca je i motywuje do dalszego pisania kolumny plotkarskiej. Niemniej jednak, to właśnie Sweetie jest pierwszą, która zaczyna rozumieć jak krzywdzące są ich artykuły. W odcinku "Hearts and Hooves Day" Sweetie wpada na pomysł by użyć na pani Cheerilee i Big Macu trunku miłości. Kieruje jego tworzeniem i sprawdza jakich potrzeba im składników, pomaga sformułować plan jak zmusić tą dwójkę do jego wypicia oraz odkrywa, że eliksir ma negatywne skutki uboczne. Razem z przyjaciółkami próbują złamać zaklęcie. Umiejętności Śpiew ' thumb|Sweetie Belle krzyczySweetie Belle jest świetną piosenkarką. Uwielbia śpiewać piosenki na wszystkie sposoby. W odcinku ''Konkurs talentów jej śpiew został oceniony jako "wspaniały" przez Apple Bloom i Scootaloo. Twilight Sparkle zasugerowała, że śpiew jest specjalnym talentem Sweetie Belle, czego zdawała się nie dostrzegać. W Mistrzyni spojrzenia Sweetie Belle kompletnie obezwładniła Fluttershy swoim śpiewem, zmieniając jej cichą i spokojną kołysankę w głośną i energiczną piosenkę. Mimo wszystko w Konkursie talentów jest przeciwna pomysłowi zaśpiewania przed publicznością. W odcinku Dzień Serc i Podków ponownie pokazuje swoje umiejętności śpiewając The Perfect Stallion. '''Pisanie piosenek Sweetie Belle jest utalentowaną pisarką. Napisała tekst do przewodniej piosenki Znaczkowej Ligi, którą zaczęła śpiewać na początku Konkursu talentów. Później, kiedy Scootaloo wysila się, aby wymyślić jakieś jakieś dodatkowe słowa, Sweetie Belle wychodzi z łatwością ze swoimi. ''' Szycie ubrań''' thumb|rightW odcinku Mistrzyni spojrzenia daje koleżankom ze Znaczkowej Ligi peleryny, które zrobiła samodzielnie. Ściągnęła tym na siebie gniew Rarity, ponieważ Sweetie Belle użyła ostatnich kawałków jej specjalnego materiału. Podczas Konkursu talentów Sweetie Belle zmagała się ze zrobieniem kostiumów dla trójki i zrobiła sweter z pięcioma rękawami. Apple Bloom zasugerowała, aby skorzystać z manekinów, przy robieniu kostiumów. Gotowanie thumb|rightW odcinku Siostrzany Sojusz, Sweetie Belle, chce zrobić niespodziankę swojej siostrze (robi dla niej śniadanie). Rarity budzi się i od razu czuje dym. Sweetie Belle spaliła przez pomyłkę śniadanie. Gdy chce na nią nakrzyczeć, okazuje się, że przyszli z nią rodzice. Pod koniec odcinka, Sweetie Belle, przynosi Rarity, niespalone jedzenie. ''' Magia''' Jak dotąd, Sweetie Belle nie użyła jeszcze magii w praktyce, ale była blisko jej przypadkowego użycia na stacji kolejowej w odcinku One Bad Apple. Z powodu podekscytowania, na jej rogu pojawiła się mała iskierka koloru zielonego. thumb|Chwila w której Sweetie Belle (prawie) użyła magii. Wystąpienia Galeria Uwagi de:Sweetie Belle en:Sweetie Belle es:Sweetie Belle it:Sweetie Belle no:Sweetie Belle sv:Sweetie Belle Kategoria:Znaczkowa Liga Kategoria:Jednorożce